Stay
by Dezzy08
Summary: Basedon the song 'Stay' By Sugarland.You have to read to find out! Not really good at summaries sorry.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...as much as I would love to I dont :( I also do not own the song 'Stay' by sugarland.**

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall_

_And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call_

_It's just another call from home_

_And you'll get it and be goneAnd I'll be crying_

Kagome lay in Iuyasha's arms as he slept waiting for the inevitable phone call that would come. She didn't know why she did this to herself every time he came to her door, she wondered if she would ever learn her lesson. 'I love him so much.' she thought to herself. 'I wish he would stay with me all night.'

Right then she heard the phone ringing, Inuyasha leaned over and flipped his cell open, "Hey babe….No sorry I was working late again…..I'll be home in about an hour…..No thanks babe I already had dinner….Yeah you to. Bye." He turned over and looked at Kagome and knew what was coming. He knew he should break this off, the longer he waited the harder it was gonna be.

Kagome looked him in the eyes and knew who had been on the phone, "Kikyou?"

"Yeah, she was wondering why I wasn't home yet." He looked at her wearily.

"Why cant you just stay? When are you gonna leave her?"

Inuyasha got up and started dressing, "I told you Kagome I cant just leave her. You know we didn't sign a pre-nup and if I leave her she gets half of everything plus more with the kid on the way."

"But Inuyasha, You have told me that you don't even think the baby is yours. And you know she doesn't love you," She looked at him with tears in her eyes and whispered, "but I do."

"I know you do Kagome and I love you too but I cant leave her….Not yet." He started for the door and looked back at her, "Babe, just give me time." He walked out the door and got in his can and started his way home.

_And I'll be begging you, baby_

_Beg you not to leave_

_But I'll be left here waiting_

_With my Heart on my sleeve_

_Oh, for the next time we'll be here_

_Seems like a million years_

_And I think I'm dying_

Kagome slid to the floor in front of the window where she had been watching him, 'I don't know how much more I can take of this.'

_What do I have to do to make you see_

_She can't love you like me?_

'Why cant he see how much I love him and how much it hurts to watch him walk out the every night he goes back to her?' Kagome got up and walked back to her bed and lay down and curled up, tears rolling down her face.

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_Don't I give you what you need_

_When she calls you to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way_

_Baby, why don't you stay_

Why couldn't he stay with her? He didn't have to live with the bitch! She had cheated on him from the moment they were married. In fact, it was Kagome who had found her in the bathroom with Inuyasha's best man at their wedding and Inuyasha had just looked at her and said nothing when she had told him. And for the next few weeks he had avoided her at work only talking to her through the phone when absolutely necessary. It was like he knew what he was getting when he married the woman.

_You keep telling me, baby_

_There will come a time_

_When you will leave her arms_

_And forever be in mine_

_But I don't think that's the truth_

_And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting_

_It's too much pain to have to bear_

_To love a man you have to share_

He kept telling her that one day he would leave Kikyou, one day when he could make sure she wouldn't be able to get her greedy hands on his money. Kagome couldn't understand what the big deal was he had more then enough money that if it was cut in half it wouldn't be that big of a deal so in her mind she just started thinking that he just didn't want to leave his wife. And maybe he didn't maybe she wasn't good enough and maybe she shouldn't have allowed this to start while he was married but she had been in love with the man since the day she had met him in college.

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_Don't I give you what you need_

_When she calls you to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way_

_Baby, why don't you stay_

_I can't take it any longer_

_But my will is getting stronger_

_And I think I know just what I have to do_

_I can't waste another minute_

_After all that I've put in it_

_I've given you my best_

_Why does she get the best of you_

_So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

The next morning she woke up resolved to her decision she knew what she needed to do, she didn't like it but she had to do it. She was sick of being second best and she wouldn't do it any longer.

Kagome got up and took a shower and dressed and drove herself to work. Today was gonna be a long and awful day but she would get through it like she did everything else in her life. She made her way up to the top floor and looked around, she knew he wasn't in yet and she was thankful for that. She made her way to her desk and pulled the box out from under it and started packing her desk up.

Kagome looked up as she heard the elevator ding and the doors slide open.

Inuyasha walked in and found Kagome in the middle of packing her desk, "Kagome? What's going on? Why are you packing?"

She smiled a weak smile, "I cant do this anymore Inu."

"What do you mean 'do this'? Do what? Be with me? Work for me? What?"

"Both Inu. I cant be with you and I cant work for you any longer. Its breaking me apart and I cant do it. You will never leave her. I wont stand by and be second best anymore, I love you but I cant do this to myself anymore. I am tired of begging."

He held out his hand and she just looked at it and he saw the tears start to fall and he sighed. He knew he couldn't do this to her any longer he cared to much for her to do that and they had to much history for it, "Ok Kagome, I understand and I wont make this any harder then it already is, I am just sorry it is ending like this. I wish I could change things I really do but I cant. Can you please understand? Can you please forgive me?"

Kagome looked up and smiled weakly, "I cant understand Inuyasha…..But I can forgive you." She picked up her stuff and lay gentle kiss on his cheek, "Goodbye Inu."

Inuyasha watched her walk out and knew this would be the last time he saw her and it made him sad, not only was he losing a lover but also a friend.

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm up off my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_You can't give me what I need_

_When she begs you not to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_I don't have to live this way_

_Baby, why don't you stay, yeah _

Kagome stepped out of the building and looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. She smiled, she knew she would overcome this and she knew she would get on with her life. She hoped Inuyasha one day found the strength and left his wife and not for her but for himself. She loved Inuyasha and that would pass and she would love again and she couldn't wait for the new chapter in her life to begin.

**Author Note: I had this Idea when I heard this song on the radio and I just had to write it. I might do a sequel I dont know though. If it is it won be an Inu/Kag pairing. I like that pairing but I just cant seem to write it so I would have to go with sess/kag. Sorry to disapoint! Hit that little review button if you dont mind! :)**


End file.
